Damned
by wingless87
Summary: Her heart was completely shattered and broken to pieces because of him. She had him once all to herself, but the whole thing was just an illusion; everything he had said to her was a lie. A DHr songfic.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I also don't own the song "Damned" by Shimoli.

**A/N: **Well, I couldn't concentrate on my other fic due to writer's block (not fun) so i decided to try this. The lyrics seems so good, though i haven't heard the song. I hope nothing is too confusing

* * *

Damned

The Great Hall was filled with students conversing around and being extremely care-free. All except for one, that is. Hermione was ignoring everyone else's presence since she was too much into her textbooks that she had in front of her. It may seem to her friends that she's busy studying and doing homework, but that was not the case this time. She was indeed looking at her books, but she wasn't reading them. Her mind was instead concentrated on something else, or rather, some_one_ else. She looked up to where he was supposed to be sitting, and sure enough there he was. Her heart broke just at the sight of him.

_Boy you reminded me of putting these things into words  
__And save them, for a rainy day  
__Your shameful heart and sinful soul  
__Oh, I'm amazed by you and all that you are_

He was completely surrounded by his friends. He always was. Of course they all were Slytherins who cared about nothing except themselves and their reputation. It was even worse that he had to be their leader. She wanted to have nothing to do with him, after all his father was a Death Eater and it seemed as if he was going to follow in his father's footsteps.

_Your devious ways, you do the work of the dark forces in this world  
__And you're evil, oh yes you are _

Even so, she couldn't stop looking at him. She couldn't even stop _wanting_ him after all the things he had done to her. She had thought he had changed for the better, but apparently she was wrong. How could she have thought that? After all the years that he had spent insulting her, she still couldn't get rid of these feelings she had whenever he was in her presence. Why does she still feel this way?

_Damned, you're one man I just can't stand you're  
__Damned, you built your castle on the sand, you're  
__Damned, How could I ever want you for my man?  
__I've lost you now, so why do I care?_

She didn't remember how it all started. All she could recall was how mesmerized she was just by looking at his grey eyes and it somehow went from there. She couldn't stop herself from falling deeper and deeper each time until it was too late. He knew what he was doing; that's why he's so skilled in attracting many girls, and he used this on her. She couldn't believe how one word from his lustrous lips could destroy everything.

Mudblood.

_You really knew right from the start  
__How to work your way into my heart  
__And then you pulled the trigger, you shot me around the weakest (part)  
__You're a disgrace to the human race with your pretty face_

A single tear had escaped from her chocolate-brown eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. She knew more will come if she kept on thinking about him, but she just couldn't bring herself to not do that. How did she fall for such a person? She didn't want to, especially if he could be a possible future Death Eater. What was she thinking? She was the smartest witch in Hogwarts, yet how can she be so foolish when it comes to her emotions?

_Your devious ways, you do the work of the dark forces in this world  
__And you're evil, oh yes you are _

Her friends had suspected something was wrong when she first fell for him. She had seemed a bit preoccupied with her thoughts, and they knew it wasn't because of school. Whenever they were around him, the usual fight would occur, but she didn't participate; instead she would just stand back and become ignorant. She had also seemed more hurt than usual when his insults were thrown her way. Had she changed because of him? She didn't want to know the answer, but she had a feeling that it was true.

_Damned, you're one man I just can't stand you're  
__Damned, you built your castle on the sand, you're  
__Damned, How could I ever want you for my man?  
__I've lost you now, so why do I care?_

He didn't care about her. Or at least, that's what she thinks. She had no idea what he could be thinking or feeling beneath his cold, cruel personality. She wanted him to open up to her and for him to change his ways. But it seemed as if he had a plan of his own, and she wasn't included.

_Your devious ways, you do the work of the dark forces in the world  
__And you're evil, oh yes you are _

Another tear had escaped from her eyes, and she managed to wipe it away. She didn't want her friends to see how much she was suffering, and most of all, she didn't want _him_ to see the pain that he caused her. She wanted to be strong and act as if nothing could affect her, but deep inside, she was crumbling to pieces. Her heart was completely shattered and broken to pieces because of him. She had him once all to herself, but the whole thing was just an illusion; everything he had said to her was a lie.

_Damned, you're one man I just can't stand you're  
__Damned, you built your castle on the sand, you're  
__Damned, How could I ever want you for my man?  
__I've lost you now, so why do I care? (Why do I care?)_

So why couldn't she just forget about him and move on? She didn't know the answer to this, but she knew that she cared about him too much to think about anything else. She felt uncomfortable being in the same room as he was, and decided to pack up her things and leave.

"Where are you going, Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked with a look of concern on his face.

He was one of her best friends who she could confide her feelings and thoughts to, but she just can't tell him about this.

"I'll just be going to the Gryffindor common room, but don't worry, I'm fine," she lied while putting on a slight smile. She turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. It was ironic how she learned how to lie without showing her true emotions from that certain Slytherin, when he was the one who did it to her. She couldn't take any more of these thoughts, and was glad none of her friends were with her.

_Damned, you're one man I just can't stand you're  
__Damned, you built your castle on the sand, you're  
__Damned, How could I ever want you for my man?  
__I've lost you now, so why do I care? _

By now, her face was completely covered with tears but she could care less. If anyone wanted to know what was wrong with her, she could always pretend, couldn't she? She could hear the sound of her footsteps accompanied by another's. Who could it be? It was probably Harry or Ron wanting to ask her more questions, but she decided to face them. The person who was following her was someone unexpected, and she couldn't help but let out a small gasp. It was strange since whenever she wanted to go to him, he would try to avoid her. However this time, she was the one that was running away, and here he was, catching up to her. His face seemed different this time, almost as if he was...

No, it couldn't be. She was getting ahead of herself, like always. She decided to speak up, but he had beat her to it.

"I'm sorry."

_Damned - So why do I care?_

Two simple words that made Hermione fall for Draco Malfoy all over again.

* * *

**A/N: **So how is it? If it seemed as if i made Draco a complete jerk, I'm REALLY sorry but the lyrics fit so well with him. It may seem a bit unrealistic with the apology, but do remember that Hermione cares about him alot, and those two words are what Draco never say to anybody else. Please tell me what you thought of this..I appreciate any advice to better improve my writing. Thanks. 


End file.
